The Vulcan Hello
'' |image= |series= |production=101 |producer(s)= |story=Bryan Fuller and Alex Kurtzman |script=Bryan Fuller and Akiva Goldsman |director=David Semel |imdbref=tt5509372 |guests=Michelle Yeoh as Captain Georgiou, Mary Chieffo as L'Rel, James Frain as Sarek, Chris Obi as T'Kuvma, Maulik Pancholy as Nambue, Terry Serpico as Admiral Anderson, Sam Vartholomeos as Danby Connor |previous_production=(DSC) None (Overall) Star Trek Beyond |next_production=Battle at the Binary Stars |episode=DSC S01E01 |airdate= 19 September 2017 |previous_release=Star Trek Beyond |next_release=Battle at the Binary Stars |story_date(s)=1207.3 (2240s/May 11, 2256) |previous_story=The Cage |next_story=Battle at the Binary Stars }} Summary An unidentified Klingon is speaking to a large assembly about a coming threat—he speaks of the "lighting of a beacon" and intends to unite the 24 houses of the Klingon race to fight against those whose creed is "we come in peace." Captain Philippa Georgiou and First Officer Michael Burnham of the USS Shenzhou work secretly on a relatively primitive planet. They use advanced technology to open a well to enable the residents to survive a coming 89-year drought. On Stardate 1207.3 (May 11, 2256), the crew investigate a damaged interstellar relay in deep space and discover an unidentified object in a sensor dead zone. As the crew of the Shenzhou cannot get a clear reading due to a scattering field, cautious Kelpien Science Officer Saru advises leaving the area but First Officer Michael Burnham dons a space suit to investigate in spite of the dangerous radiation. Out of contact with her ship due to communication interference, she finds a collection of what appear to be ship-sized sculptures along with a Klingon. When the Klingon motions toward her with a weapon, she strikes back, killing him. She is teleported back to the ship to treat severe radiation sickness. The Klingon assembly holds a memorial service for their dead comrade Rejac whom they call a "torchbearer" and vow revenge. While Burnham is treated, she has a flashback to her childhood where her foster father Sarek counsels her in her studies of alien cultures. This causes her to awaken and leave treatment prematurely to warn Georgiou and the rest of her crew that she encountered a Klingon. Science Officer Saru suggests that she is confused due to suffering a concussion and tells her to return to the sick bay. Georgiou believes her and locks on weaponry on what turns out to be a cloaked Klingon vessel. It becomes visible and is several times larger than the Shenzhou. The Klingons debate attacking the smaller ship and if it is consistent with a prophecy. A new Torchbearer named Voq is chosen by the group. Starfleet orders the Shenzhou to hold position and take no action until reinforcements arrive—it is the only line of defense between the Klingons and an Andorian colony. Burnham opens a subspace channel to her father. They discuss the unusual behavior of the Klingons and come to the conclusion that some new leader is causing change within the Klingon Empire. This leads Burnham to recommend to the Captain that the Shenzhou attack the Klingon ship. The two argue about the Federation's ideals and the right course of action. After Georgiou orders Burnham to stand down, Burnham disables the Captain with a Vulcan nerve pinch. She then takes command of the ship and orders an attack on the Klingon vessel, while lying to the crew about the whereabouts of the Captain. Saru objects and the Captain re-enters the bridge before the attack can be carried out. The ship detects a number of incoming warp signatures, and several large Klingon vessels drop out of warp.... Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Character error # The Klingons load the corpse into a coffin to be anchored to the exterior hull of the ship. Per Star Trek: The Next Generation: Heart of Glory and Star Trek: Voyager: Emanations, Klingons do nothing to their dead, believing the corpses to be nothing but empty shells despite a belief in an afterlife. This could be part of their plan to destroy the Federation. Continuity # The tagline of Star Trek Discovery states "Ten years before Kirk, Spock and the Enterprise.." in the established continuity of Star Trek the Enterprise was already in service with Mr Spock as science officer at the time Discovery is set. Robert April was the first Captain of the Enterprise NCC-1701 which Launched in 2245 , If it is set in 2255 then the Enterprise is already in Service with Robert April or Christopher Pike in command. The tagline refers to the partnership of Kirk and Spock. # Holographic communication was first installed on the USS Defiant during the series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, which takes place over 100 years after ST:Discovery. However it is commonly used in this episode. SeniramUK 16:27, December 21, 2018 (UTC) This could be due to DSC being set in a more advanced version of the Prime Universe than TOS # Burnham's radiation exposure injuries are treated with an extended session of antiproton exposure. Per Star Trek: The Deadly Years the standard medical treatment for radiation exposure had been regular injections of an antiradiation medication called hyronalin for years. This could be an experimental supplement or replacement for Hyronalin therepy. Factual errors # When the Beacon lights up it takes seconds for Michael to contact Sarek and Sarek mentions "the new star". Earlier we found out the closest Federation star base was 1.8 light years away and the closest ship was more than twice that. Even if Sarek was on that base, it would have taken 1 year, 9 months and 18 days for the light to reach his eyes. Sarek could be looking at the star using some kind of subspace viewing device. # When Burnham makes the call to her Vulcan friend, he states that a new star has been formed (in reference to the light the Klingon ship generates). Only a few minutes had passed and the speed of light is not fast enough to get the planet Vulcan or anywhere remotely close to where he is. For Burnham's friend to notice that light, he would have to be really close to her. (Within 89,937,000 km). That is less than the distance between our Earth and the Sun. Again, the star could be visible via the use of a subspace viewing device. Miscellaneous # Magnetic boots lit green when disengaged. This could be a standard visual indication to show the boots are disengaged. Wiki Users Plot Holes # A full Human - all be it one raised on Vulcan - being able to use a Vulcan Nerve Pinch, especially as the practice is - supposedly - unknown to Starfleet in this time period. It could be an incapacitation technique which merely resembles the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. Category:Episodes Category:Discovery